


A Shade of Blue

by Raven_phoenix



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Cops, Demons, Drama & Romance, Engagement, F/M, FBI, FBI TEAM - Freeform, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team, Teen Romance, Violence, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_phoenix/pseuds/Raven_phoenix
Summary: Tamryn Keket "TK" Mikhailov, an FBI agent in a human trafficking task force, she is also the secret girlfriend of one Jameson Reagan. She's been overseas working a case. Now she's back after an 8-month long assignment, and she comes home with demons.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mention of violence against children, mental health, PTSD and trauma in the past.

 

        Jaime rolled over, the other side of the bed occupied by a large creature named Taz. The young male feline was a pouting again, laying next to Jamie, wanting attention.  
        "Morning Taz. Let's get you some food, then a walk, huh?" The youngest Reagan got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt as he walked to the kitchen, pouring a scoop of food into a metal bowl, setting it down, letting the cat eat. He dressed and then took his girlfriend's cat out to the street, letting the animal have some fresh air as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

 

**Tamryn:**

        I sat in the office, my head in my hand as we went through the debrief. There was no celebration, no happiness in the room. We'd lost a total of 10 children, a trafficking ring had taken them or killed them. And all because we weren't fast enough.

        "Tamryn, you'll be escorting the few who are able to fly.  Plane to New York leaves tonight at 8." The task force chief announced, his hand on my shoulder, "No one is to blame for anything. The only thing we can do is learn, improve, and catch the sons of bitches next time." I smiled and stood going to my room, I grabbed the sat-phone dialing the first number in mind.  
        "Tamryn? What time is it over there?"  
        "Almost 2 in the afternoon. The debrief is done. I fly back tonight should get in at 2 in the morning." I sighed as I sat cross-legged on the bed, "Tell me something good. Please." I needed some good news, any kind of good news to erase the case from my mind, if just for a moment.

        "Taz officially likes me, took him almost a month. But he still misses his mother." I laughed, just a little. My Main Coon wasn't one for new people, he could barely tolerate Jamie on his best days. "Can I ask how bad?"  
        "10 gone. But we got 5 of them out, but they're in bad shape." I sighed, "Three get to come home tonight."  
        "TK, I know you did your best, you always do." He told me, "Now get you and those kids home safe. Sunday night, I want you to meet my family."   
        "Really?" I grinned, biting my lip.  
        "Yeah. I think it's time the two most important things in my life meet."  
        "You're not as smooth as you think but, I love you." He chuckled, "Be a careful baby."


	2. Chapter 2

        The trip on the plan was long, the kids were terrified, I was drained both mentally and emotionally. I laid back in my seat, a young girl, about 6-years-old, laid by me, her arm wrapped around mine, her other was in a cast with a spiral fracture. She clung to me like Velcro, scared to death, but she trusted me, I was the only one on my team that spoke Russian fluently. I shifted and pulled her closer, stroking her hair as she buried her face in my shoulder.

        My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Jaime. I answered, "Jamie, hey." I said sighing.  
        " _Hey, did I wake you up?"_   I smiled, hearing the concern in his voice.  
        "No, I can't sleep right now." I confessed, "I'm on a plane with five kids, all terrified, one is clinging to me for dear life, she had a nightmare, fell back asleep in my lap." I told him, "Poor girl..."  
_"Yeah, I can't...I can't imagine."_  
        "I told the people I can take her in, till they find her parents to come to get her." I said, "I'm the only one who can speak to her, who she trusts."  
_"I understand, but...TK-"_  
        "Your family dinner, I remember. Baby...I can't leave her alone." The little girl tightened her fist into my shirt, "She-"  
        " _TK, I'll talk to them, see if you can bring her with you, or you can meet them next time._ " I smiled, _"I understand how important these kids are to you, so if you have to look after one of them, I'm with you, 100% and I couldn't be prouder."_ He explained to me, " _Now, I'll meet you at the airport, text me when you land."_

        We hung up and I laid back, pulling the child against me, falling asleep with her.

* * *

** Reagan Family **

        Jamie walked into the family home, seeing his father at the dining table with his grandfather, "Hey, can I ask you a question? About Sunday dinner." He said as he grabbed a beer and sat down.  
        "Aren't you bringing this new girl of yours?" Henry said excitedly.  
        "Yeah, if she can. Look, her work is one of the most important things to her, and I love that about her, but something came up and she's...looking after a young girl, she can't leave her with anyone else." Jamie began making his case, "She's been in a horrible situation and TK.."

        "Can bring her." Frank dictated, "How old is she?"  
        "About 6. She's from Russia, they found her in Cairo during the raid. They're working on getting her family here to pick her up. She can't speak English."  
        "What in the world was she doing in Cairo?" Henry asked.  
        "She...was on a task force, they were there to bust part of a trafficking ring." The room went silent as the two older Reagan men connected the dots, "I'll let her know that she can bring her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE CONTENT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER

** TK **

        We got home around midnight, Anya, the young girl we save was on my hip, her thin arms around my neck as I opened the door to my home. I saw Taz laying about on the sofa, he sat up, I took the young girl to the guest room, laying her down gently she clung to my hand.

        I knelt down, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her, stroking her hair, "Get some sleep, okay?" She let me go and I covered her up and left the bedroom. I shut the door and leaned against the wall. Jaime wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "She's too young..."  
        "Yeah, but you'll help her, find her family, get her back home and safe. Then, you'll catch the bastards that took those kids. Because you are good at your job, TK." He whispered to me, rubbing my back, "Now, let's enjoy you being home for the first time in months? Okay?" He picked me up, causing me to laugh as he took me to the bedroom.

        I smiled as he set me on the bed, "I take it you missed me?" I said as I toed off my shoes, scooting back on the bed, I got no response as he shoved his lips to mine. I moaned as he pushed me down on to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nipping his lip as I rolled us over, sitting up, straddling his hips as I pulled my shirt off and he smiled and sat up kissing me again as he ran his hand over my abdomen. I smiled and pulled his shirt off and kissed down his neck, "I've missed you so much..." I whispered as he undid my jeans, he pushed me down onto the bed and kissed down to my hips, pulling my pants down with my panties.

        "I missed you, TK." He finally spoke as he slipped his fingers into me as we kissed again. Pleasure flooded me as he teased me slowly, I pulled away and pant softly as he kissed down my neck, leaving small marks on my skin, laying claim to me as he did every time. I moaned his name and he pressed a hard kiss to me as he removed his fingers, his hands quickly and proficiently removing his own clothes as I rid myself of my bra and we finally became joined at the hip. 

        He took my hands, holding them above my head as he made me moan and pant, breathing out his name with praise. I bit my lip as he hit that one spot that had me melting into him and arching my back, "Ja-Jamie..." I hissed as I felt that knot tightening up, my legs coiling around his hips as he breathed out my name the same tone telling me his not too far behind. With a hard kiss to keep me from screaming, we finished.

         Jamie rolled off me, panting hard as we covered up, I snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "I love you, Tamryn."  
        "I love you too, Jameson." He laughed and kissed me softly as a scream broke out and I shot out of bed, grabbing my robe that hangs on the back of the door, I wrapped it up and sprinted down the hall.

        "Anya, Anya, _детка, проснись. Это всего лишь сон, это плохой сон, милая_." She clung to me, shaking and crying as Jamie came in, checking the windows and such, "You're safe sweet girl, I promise, Anya." I picked her up, sitting her in my lap, "Was it the evil men again, милая?" She nodded and I combed my fingers through the dark brown locks that were soaked in sweat, "I'm so sorry baby. But they're gone, and they will be for life."

        " _Оставайся со мной, пока я не засну?_ " I smiled and laid beside her, "Him?"  
        "Him? He's...my white knight." She smiled and nodded, "You staying Jamie?"  
        "Am I allowed?" I nodded and he claimed into bed behind me, his arms around me as Anya pressed her back to me, closing her eyes and I felt her heart slow down to a calm steady beat as her breathing evened out. She was asleep and I found myself falling asleep with her.

* * *

**Jamie Reagan:**

        Jamie watched the two girls interact, from Tamryn waking up the terrified child to cradling her as she fell asleep. He was amazed at the sight of the two, how easy she calmed her and got her to sleep.  When TK called him her white knight he couldn't help but smile when she asked if he'd stay. Tamryn wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her tight as he held Tamryn.

        He was okay with this, more than okay, this was something he wanted, with Tamryn.

 

 

 


End file.
